The present invention relates to a fluid circulating apparatus in which a pump is arranged in a housing of an aggregate, for instance a heat exchanger, which is arranged in the fluid circuit, whereby the housing in which the circulating pump is arranged is divided by interior walls in such a manner to form an inlet space for the aggregate, an inlet space for the circulating pump and a pump pressure chamber, and in which the inlet space for the aggregate is connected by one or a plurality of apertures with a first compartment through which fluid enters the housing and in which the inlet space for the circulating pump is connected with the outlet of the aggregate and in which in the interior of the housing a cup-shaped body is provided formed with an opening for the flow of fluid to the impeller of the circulating pump.
Such a fluid circulating apparatus is known in the art and is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,813.